I Won't Walk Away
by Queen of Shadows 1987
Summary: How did Pan come across that picture of Henry? How did he meet Felix? What if Rapunzel was locked in that tower, not to keep her prisoner but to protect her? What if her hair wasn't the only thing magical about her? Felix/OC


**Ok here is my new story. The idea came to me whilst writing my other story As Long As He Needs Me. Hope you enjoy it. I of course got some inspiration from the Disney Movie Tangled. **

**Well enjoy. **

Eris's POV

I ran through Storybrooke, my heart pounding in my chest. "Wait." I called.

The occupants of Hook's ship turned to look at me.

"Let me come with you." I pleaded with them.

"Who are you exactly?" Emma asked.

I looked up at her. "In this life my name is Eris but back in the Enchanted Forest, my name was Rapunzel. Please, I will not be any trouble to you." I pleaded.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Prince Charming asked me.

I sighed. "Because I lost someone to Neverland and I want to find them again."

Snow White frowned. "How do you know they're still in Neverland?"

"Call it instinct." I answered. "Please. I've been to Neverland once before, I can help." I pleaded.

Emma looked at me and nodded. "Hurry."

I shouldered my bag and hurried on deck. "Thank you." I smiled at her.

"No problem." Emma smiled at me.

Hook threw the magic bean into the ocean and it created a portal, which grew large before sucking the ship into it and we were almost flying until the ship reemerged on a completely different ocean.

I stood on the deck of the Jolly Rodger, staring out at the island of Neverland.

"I'm coming Felix." I whispered.

Once Upon a Time

I stared out into the distance and felt myself think back to my old life, a happier, simpler time.

_"Rapunzel." _

_"Coming mother." I called back, letting my hair down and lifted my mother up into the tower. _

_Mother climbed into the tower and hugged me. "Rapunzel dear, how I've missed you." _

_"I've missed you too mother." I smiled at her. "Would you like some tea?" _

_"Tea would be lovely." Mother sat in her chair, setting her basket on her lap. "I've a gift for you." _

_I set the tea tray down on the coffee table and sat crossed legged at her feet. _

_Mother handed me the basket. _

_I lifted the cover and smiled. "Mother, new paints." I looked up at her. "What's the occasion?" _

_"Does a mother need an excuse to give her daughter a gift. Besides I knew your paints were running out and we must keep up your mastering of your talent." Mother sipped her tea. _

_Mother left the next day. I went about doing my chores, before settling down to paint. Suddenly I heard a noise at the window, someone was climbing the tower. I looked around and grabbed the fire poker from it's stand and hid. _

_A boy climbed into the tower and looked around. "Safe." He put his hands on his knees. He straightened up and ran a hand through his ash blond hair. _

_I snuck up behind him and hit him over the head knocking him out. I looked down at his unconscious form and tilted my head to the side. He was... handsome. I'd never seen a boy before but I could tell he was above average. I knelt down and brushed hair off his face. He stirred and made to sit up. _

_I jumped and hit him again. "Ok Rapunzel don't panic." I calmed myself. _

_"Rapunzel. Let down your hair." Mother's voice called to me. _

_"Oh no." I looked around and dragged the boy, hiding him in my wardrobe. "Coming mother." I called and hurried over to the window. _

"Are you ok?"

I turned and looked at Snow. "I'm..." I trailed off. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Snow placed her hand over mine. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Hiding." I shrugged. "Since the curse was broken anyway." I looked back out over the ocean and played with my hair. It wasn't as long as it had been in the Enchanted Forest but it still fell to the floor, when I took it out of it's braid.

"Who are you searching for?" Snow asked.

"Someone I lost... A long, long time ago." I glanced at her. "Someone I love very much."

_"What's your name?" I asked the boy. _

_"Felix." He answered, struggling against the chair, I had him tied to. _

_I glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked him. "If you've come here to steal my powers, you won't find it so easy." I pointed the fire poker at him. _

_"What are you on you crazy girl?" Felix asked me. "I don't want your stupid powers. I was just looking for a place to hide." He exclaimed. "I came across your tower and climbed it so I could hide." _

_I frowned in confusion. "Why were you hiding?" _

_Felix shrugged. "I pissed off some Knight." He looked around me. "So you live here?" _

_"Duh." I rolled my eyes. _

_Felix smiled. "You're a little spit fire huh?" _

_I looked at him in confusion. "And that's a good thing?" I asked tilting my head to the side. _

_"I like a girl with attitude. So are you going to untie me?" He asked me. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart." He winked at me. _

_I bit my lip. "Alright but if you try anything." I raised the fire poker. _

_Felix smiled. "Ok I get, I get another knock on the head." _

_I untied him and took a couple of steps back. "Would you like some tea?" _

_"Ok." Felix nodded. "Your mother isn't going to come back is she?" _

_"How?" _

_"Your wardrobe isn't exactly sound proof." Felix smirked. _

_I shook my head. "No, she won't come back until tomorrow." I motioned to the tea tray. "Tea?" _

_Felix shrugged. "Sure." He sat down and looked around him. "Nice place. No stairs?" _

_"No." I answered, handing him a tea and pouring myself one. _

_"Well how do you leave?" Felix asked. _

_I shook my head. "I don't." _

_Felix frowned. "How come?" _

_"Mother says it's to protect me." I told him. "Because people want my gifts. She says I can't trust anyone." I looked at him. _

_"Do you trust me?" Felix asked. _

_"Yes." I answered honestly. _

_Felix tilted his head. "How come?" _

_"Call it instinct." I sipped my tea. _

"How did you loose him?" Snow asked.

I shook my head. "I'd rather not talk about it." I looked out at the ocean.

"Ok." Snow smiled at me. "He must be really special, for you to come all this way."

"He is." I told her. "He's the love of my life. My best friend. The only person I have left in the entire world. The only person who has my faith and my trust." I looked back at the island.

**Ta Da. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you liked this and haven't already please check out As Long As He Needs Me and let me know what you think of both. **


End file.
